Demon's Child
by Saerwen Elendil
Summary: Chouka, unknown to her is the last survivor of the Suzumori clan. A legendary clan, most members were female and even the other demons clan couldn't find. A/N: I suck in summary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I planning to make it a shot one, but first wanted to explain the OC background a little bit. And of course the legal disclaim; I don't own Hakuouki, this story is a fanfiction only and unfortunately I gain no money out of this.

Hakuouki: Demon's Child

18 Years Ago

A woman in her mid 30's walked in the woods looking for herbs. The chirps of the birds and the slight sound of the leaf as the winds move them. Also can be seen the light passing thru the trees. While walking she heard a faint cry. Her curiosity gets the best of her and goes to the source of the noise and sees a small baby, not even a year old. Have a cloth covering the baby, but is full of blood. She panic and pick the baby and strip of the cloth. To her relief the baby is unharmed, but whose blood is? The baby is a girl, is cold to the touch, looked like she was out all night in the wood.

She takes the baby and goes to her house. On the way start listening to people talking about a village in the other side that was burn to the ground and start to think that there must be where the baby came from. Waited for her husband to return, during that time she starts making some baby clothes and make sure to feed the baby. Her husband arrives and the baby.

"Who's that baby?" The man gets close to see the small child sleeping next to his wife.

"Found her in the woods, in a rag full of blood." Start telling the tale of how she comes to find the baby.

"Well, is getting late, tomorrow we take her to the magistrate and report it." He has to do what its right and the baby need to go to the authority.

"Toru!" She walks to him and hold his hand. "Please can we just take care of her and raise her, please!?"

"Sawaka, you know is not our child, maybe someone is looking for her. . ."

"NO THERE ARE NOT!" Sawaka screams, she fear that something will happen to the child. She could be sent to a place that later sell her to the red light district or being a slave.

"Sawaka" Toru hug her and hear her rant.

"I heard that a village nearby was burn and that there were no survivor, I think that if we gave the baby to the magistrate something horrible will happen to her."

"Sawaka. . ."

"She could be from that village." Sawaka is letting all out. "Please Toru, let me have this selfish wish."

"I was afraid that you wanted to keep her, because I failed as a man to give you a child." Toru pain came to realized, he wanted to keep the baby away from his wife.

"Toru, yes, I wanted a child so much for a long time. But I love you more, that I gave up that. But this is different, she need us."

5 Years Ago

A young Chouka was playing and running close to a cliff with her school friends. They were trying to get to the cave that is in one of the side.

"Too slow, Uzi, too slow." One of the classmates scream at another that was behind.

Chouka is trying to catch up to them, until she lost one of her footing and fall down the cliff at a huge distance, one that can cause a lot of damages. The classmates ran down and called for help, a search party mobilized to look for 13 years old girl that fall and probably broke a bone of her body or worse died. Thankfully was her father that found her asleep at the bottom of the cliff and noticed that all the blood was dried, she was dirty and no broken bones, she was fine. Her clothes only show the extent of the damages that she endures in the fall.

He admits that at first was really scare of losing her, then happy to see her fine. But he is worried of what could happen to her. He did some quick thinking and wraps her in his cape and carried her sleeping body and pretended that she suffered some injury. No major to take her to a doctor or a clinic, but enough excuse to take her home.

While Chouka is home to "get" better he went to investigate the remains of the village that Sawaka mentioned many years ago, he never bother to look for answer because the least he knew how his daughter ended up with them, less the pain. He used to be a samurai for a daimyo before getting together with his wife. He heard stories of demons that could fight for the lords in the past. What he found out was the name of the clan that lived in the villages: Suzumori.

Later that month he moves his family to the country side of the town and instructed Chouka never to tell about that incident or the ability to heal. Sawaka and Toru wonder if she was a demon or the result of a demon and a human getting together. Chouka didn't show the trait that they thought was common of demons. She eat normal food, grew up at a normal rate and only for the fact that she was able to heal really quickly nothing out of the ordinary.

Present

There this small town that has a house in the outside, lives elderly couple that has a daughter. Chouka Seina, 18, like to read and the outdoor.

She have the ages that many in that time could considered a "getting" old and need to get married fast. Instead Chouka never looked at the idea of marriage, because that could mean leaving her parents alone.

Chikage POV's

Human are so pitiful creatures, greedy, treacherous and ignorant. I came to this filthy place after I heard some rumors about the Suzumori Clan, a legendary clan that mostly of their members where women demons, even the head of the family was female demon. A clan that went into complete hiding and no one were able to find. Since female demons are rare, that clan was so guarded as the only hope to the survival and existence of the demon kind.

Was a legend to me until I saw a pendant with their insignia in a stall in Kyoto, caught my interest, to even hunt down the people that "found" it. Wasn't easy, even I had to give up the chase of that foolish female that wants to be surrounded by those insects, the Shinsegumi.

Shiranui and Amagiri are working for the human. So is my time to check this myself. Amagiri continue to tell me that I have to fulfill the agreement with the human. That it's foolish to look for a clan that doesn't exist. I will continue to look for our kind, to find peace and live away from these insects that can only cause pain and death to us demons, the irony is that they cause so many manslaughter and bloodshed, and have the audacity of calling us monsters.

I walked to the place pointed by that the man that found the pendant. No surprise to find, ruins, abandoned and evidence of a battle. Like the Yukimura clan this one was probably attacked by the daimyo soldier and killed off. What a shame, really hoping to find indication to a secluded village and some fellow demons that really lived up to the rules and their pride. Killed for the greed of the human, sickening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chouka is going to work in the inn with Yuri's family. Yuri was her neighbor while she lived in the town and only friend, her family is owner of an inn and so far she works from time to time to get some money that helps her gather some supplies that need for the month. Since her father health is declining each year she worries that is continue she will have to help mother full care of the house and this "frequent" visit to the town and hanging with her only friend will stop.

"Chouka, can you please help in the kitchen."

"Gladly Mrs. Shito." Chouka skip as she goes to the kitchen. She like to live with her parents and never would reproach their decision of moving far from the town, they must have their reason. But these moment that she can interact with others is so exciting. She gets to talk to Yuri and hear from any news that goes into town.

"Yuri!"

"Hey, Chouka."

"Your mother sent me here to help you." Chouka help gather the utensil that will help her cut the meat.

"Hahaha, better now we can talk." Yuri is chopping the vegetable.

"So what's new?"

"Well," Yuri starts to blush.

"What?" Chouka see that and now got close to her friend. "yuri, what happened? Why are you blushing?"

"Subaru . . ."

"Subaru? What did he do? Come on Yuri tell!"

"He confesses his feeling for me and asks me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh. My. God! Congratulation Yuri, I knew that you were attracted to him since school."

The girls start to make a racket and loud screams at the news of the friend. Chouka is happy to see Yuri happy. The noise is too much that Yuri's father had to come to ask them to quiet down.

After that small scolding the girls continue to make the food. That the hour of opening is approaching.

Chikage POV's

Chikage is disappointed by the outcome of the search, start walking forward and notice a small town in the other side of the mountain. He can hang out there and see if anyone has any information of the incident. He hopes at least to get a date.

The town's inn normally is the best place to gather information and listen even the insidious gossip that he hate so much, but some information even from a wife's tales can be of value to him, if he can achieve his goal.

"Welcome! What can we be of service today sir?" The woman attending the inn greets him with a huge smile. Obviously they don't get that many guest. So his action must be most cautious not to call the attention of unwanted individuals.

"I require just one room for at least two days." Chikage tells the innkeeper while looking his surroundings.

"Certainly, right this way sir. I'll give you the best room in the inn."

"Also I want complete privacy and no one must disturb me or get in my room unless I let you know what I need." Chikage let the woman know. He is sick of these horrible smells and these people bothering him, he wants to deal as little as possible. Come to a moment that regrets not bringing Amagiri with him.

"Yes, it will be done." The woman replies as she direct him to the room.

"For now I want the bath ready and a bottle of sake in the room."

"Yes, sir if you excuse me." The woman leaves.

Inn's Kitchen

Finally the things start to die down after the first rush of customers. Chouka is cleaning part of the kitchen, for later to make preparation for the next wave of customer that could arrive.

"Can one of the girl get a bottle of sake a bring it to the #1 room, and be very wary of him, look like a noble, try not to insult him, okay." Yuri's mother tells them at the frame of the door and quickly leaves.

"Who's going to be?" Yuri asked.

"Well, I was cleaning the kitchen and you are the most presentable to do that."

"Please Chouka, you are more beautiful than me and many could tell you that, just do to the back room, change to a clean set and do that."

"But. . ."

"Please if we argue more is going to take more time and the guest could get angry. Hurry!" Yuri made a point, beside is just to take sake and leave, right?

"Okay, but you'll own me one."

Chouka ran to the back and change. Got back to the kitchen and gather the tray that Yuri already set and walk to the room.

"Sir, your sake." Chouka is nervous, if Mrs. Shito said was right, this guy could be of great importance and she have to do what she can not to cause trouble.

"Get in." Chikage short reply.

"Thank you sir, here you are sir." Chouka place the sake next to the mat that Chikage, he have on a yukata and is loose that can see most of his bare chest. Chouka blush and get more nervous. "Do you want me to pour it?" She honestly hopes he says no and she can leave.

Chikage POV's

This girl doesn't smell like the nauseating people in here, quite rare and call my attention. See that the girl is waiting for his response and her check are pink. Maybe he can have her for the night since she doesn't make him sick with her presence.

"Yes, please." Keeping his eyes of her slender and porcelain hand as she serve him sake. For being a human, sure have some grace. See that she's making her move to leave. "I want you to stay."

"Okay" she says without looking up at him.

The sake is not of the best quality, but at least passable to drink it, and gulp it down and make the gesture for her to fill it up again. Which she does, this sake can't make him inebriated even if that could be what he was looking for.

"Name?"

"Huh?"

"What is your name?"

"Tsuki Chouka." The girl shyly tells me.

Chouka POV

This guy aura is so strong that make me shiver. He's handsome, no wonders that Mrs. Shito considered him a noble, must be. He makes me stay in the room and pour him sake, scare me and the same time relieve me, as long that's the only thing he ask from me.

I continue to serve him the sake until it was empty.

"Do you want so more?"

"No, you can leave." The man tells me, what a relief. I gathers the tray in such a hurry that getting up, without realized that my legs fall asleep, fall back down and the bottle of sake and cup broke under me.

"I'm so sorry, sir." I'm trying to control my pain. "I can let him see my hand, its healing fast.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes, yes I just broke the bottle and cup; I'll clean it up right away." Place a cloth over the mess with my other hand.

"Let me see." Oh snap! He wants to see it, he can see the blood, and I can't let him see it.

Chikage POV's

The foolish girl got injured and is trying not to make it obvious. I smell the blood as I move fast beside her and see a cloth covering her injured hand.

"Let me see" I grab her by the shoulder to turn her to my direction.

"Please, sir, it's nothing."

"Then let me see." I grab her hand and removed the bloodstain cloth.

WHAT! No injuries, I see the cloth there's blood and the floor have the broken shard and blood. Her hands have blood but no opening. It can be, she's a demon!

"Please sir, don't tell anyone about this!" The girl dropped to the flood and vow, her head touching the floor.

"You're a demon."

"No sir, I'm not a monster, it is something that happened to me every time I get injuries, but is not a curse and I'm not a monster, please. . ." I can hear that she's cry. She's begging me not to tell that she's like me, a demon.

"Foolish woman, you're not a monster, you're a demon." I grab her by the shoulder again and see her tear filled eyes looking at me pleading.

"Are you from the Suzumori clan?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Hakuouki, only my OC's.

A/N: I have to think of Chikage feeling of human raising a female demon. His hatred and repulsion to them, can make him blind that some human are and can be good and could even love and protect a demon. You have to remember that Chizuru was raised by a family member, Kodo Yukimura, that had demon blood, even in a low class, still not sure if he was a human or demon per se. Chouka was raised by full human, even thou her "father" suspected her nature, still completely ignorant of what a demon is.

Chouka doesn't know the reason of this man questions, Suzumori Clan? Demon? She only know is that man saw her healing from a cut, that normally would take days in a matter of seconds and now she want this to be over and out of this place, go home and never leave. She's afraid of what will come to her or her parents because of this. If she can't convince him of keeping silence a secret that was guarding since that day, well, she has to runaway and protects her family. But where she will go? She doesn't know any other family members, only her and her parents, she can't be here, too obvious, Yuri is her only friend and doesn't want to cause more trouble that she already is making. She can go to a big city like Nagasaki but then what, she don't carry that much money and even planned of leaving it to her parent to survive.

Chikage start to get closer to her, tight grasp of her, he can't let her go.

"Answer me woman!" He needs answers, now. "What clan are you from?"

"I'm from not clan, I live alone with my father and mother, we are low class. Sir, please let me go."

"Huh, low class, and they make you believe that. Even your smell tells me that you're a pure blood, maybe even the daughter of the chieftain of the Suzumori Clan."

"You're mistaken!" She spat, she can't believe that. Chikage have no other option, he grab a piece of broken shard and run it thru his face. Chouka is shocked to see that, and look away. Chikage grab her chin and make her look at him. She closed her eyes.

"Look at me." He said and she complies. See his cut that runs all the way downward in his cheek closing as she does.

"What?!" He's like her? He cut his face, was deep and then is not there only the blood.

"You are a demon, so do I." Chikage now knows that she is not aware of anything.

Chouka was shock, and in denial. Push him hard and ran as fast as she could out of the inn. Chikage was following her, trying no to make it obvious. He needs to know where she lives and the people that had her for many years.

Chouka manage to get home after a couple of hour, she ran nonstop in the late afternoon, that when she got home was dark, apparently leaving the man behind. She's panting heavily and get inside the house. Sawaka notice her daughter distress.

"Chouka!" Sawaka wasn't expecting her daughter at least for 2 days. "Toru! Something happened to Chouka!" Sawaka scream at her husband in a panic.

Toru ran as the commotion and see Chouka panting and in the flood like she ran for her life.

"Chouka? What happened?" kneeling and looking at his daughter panicked face.

A loud thud knock the door down, in reflex Toru hug Chouka at the image of the man in the door frame.

"So there you are." Chikage walk inside.

"Who are you? What have you done to her?"

"That would be my question. What nonsense is this? Humans raising a demon and hiding her proud nature." Chikage was disgusted that Chouka ignore her true form and nature and she think she's human.

"Demon?" Sawaka and Toru said at the same time. Toru had a suspicious but hid it from them afraid that could cause more pain to Chouka finding out that she wasn't their biological daughter.

"Get out of my house." Sawaka doesn't want to be confronted with that truth. Chouka was their daughter no matter what. Their raised her, loves her and what her to have a peaceful life. This man is here to destroy that.

"I will." Chikage move so fast that by the time their realized, Chouka was in his embrace. Toru push against the wall, Sawaka run toward him to see if he's injured. Toru just move his hand indicating that he was fine.

"Chouka!" Toru and Sawaka scream.

"After I take her with me!" Chikage looked at them.

"NO, DON'T!" Toru get up and start to run toward the man and his daughter.

"FATHER. . . MOTHER!" Chouka scream as she see their imagine fading in the darkness. Chikage take on running into the woods at an incredible speed to make sure not to be followed or stopped. Chouka in the extreme emotion overcame to her loses consciousness.

Chikage noticed that she wasn't resisting, no, she pass out. To him was a advantage as he carried her far away to the beginning of the morning and stop at a abandon building that thankfully the war have some. He place her inside one of the room and wait for her to wake up.

She need to learn about her race, she need to know that she was lied and deceived by those filthy humans. That she need to be with her kind and fulfill her duty as a demon in the continuation of the race. He have to be careful with her and guard her at all cost. He as many other demons knows that a female demon is rare and very valuable, and thankfully since she's from the Suzumori Clan, she have more possibility to have more female demon and make her even more valuable, that even that Yukimura girl.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Hakuouki, only my OC's and hope you like it. Apologize for any mistake in grammar and composition. Still trying to improve.

Recap: Chouka kidnap and parents desperate. What to do? Where to go? This chapter is from Toru's POV.

Toru Seina, a retired samurai and father or the now missing Chouka Seina. Desperate to get his daughter back, make him go to Isami Kondou the leader of the Shinsegumi. He have to use old abilities of his to get to her, abilities that he thought would never had to apply the moment that he married Sawaka and years later a father. His years of peace in middle of the war in this country are over. His daughter have been pull to this chaos that he prayed never would have reach her ever again after her blooding beginning in life.

Young Toru and Isami were once trained and educated under the same dojo, Toru being older than Kondou, he saw the desire of the young man to be more than a farmer's son and seek for the honor of the samurai. Toru later left the dojo to work for his former daimyo for many years until he met and fell in love with Sawaka and left the service and got married. The rest is story.

Chouka have been missing for around two weeks and since that damn day that his weakness in health failed to protect his household and let that man take his daughter. He got the town people's help to search the nearby area and forest to get any indication of her. So far no luck, after that Sawaka fell into a great depression that refuse to leave the house and even have to fight with her to make her eat the minimum so her health does deteriorate more that is doing. One thing he can do, if he can't be a fighter at least he can gather information. He went to the inn that his daughter worked that day and learned that a man with the same description stay there too and gave his name to Mrs. Shito at registration, Chikage Kazama. He sent a letter to old friends that still works for the daimyo and the name of the man have been heard and known as a Bakumatsu member, enemy of the Shisengumi. Before leaving he manage to get Yuri to stay with Sawaka to check on her, and make sure she eat. Yuri of course didn't object and wish him luck finding Chouka.

Now he's in Kyoto underway to the Shinsegumi Headquarter to seek help. Sawaka refuse to leave the house saying that someone have to be there when Chouka return. He hope she's right, but by the ability of that man that day, look unlikely that would let Chouka out of his grasp and every passing day the ideas that he could be doing to his child is making him unbearable to deal and harder to even sleep at nights.

Toru is at the entrance and see a young boy sweeping the floor and he get near.

"Excuse me," he get near, "Good day, boy."

"Good day," Chizuru greet the approaching man. "What can I do for you?"

"I hope to see Kondou Isami, please, I need an audience."

"Kondou-sama is available, how I say that is looking audience?"

"Tell him is Toru Senai, an old friend and please let him know that must speak to him, is urgent." Toru try to ensure that the boy tell him the urgency of the audience.

Chizuru goes to Kondou's office, that is with Hijikata. "Excuse Kondou-sama, Hijikata-sama" making the vows to them as she slide the door. Kondou make the gesture to continue. "There's a Toru Senai at the entrance of headquarter that request an audience with you. He said that is urgent."

"Senai! Long time that I haven't seen him. Is urgent?" Kondou looked at Hijikata and back at Chizuru. "Okay let him in. And gather the rest of the captains, if is an urgent audience, must be really important, that man wouldn't use that word lightly."

In the main lounge there is Souji Okita, Toshizo Hijikata, Isami Kondou, Keisuke Yamanami, Shinpachi Nagakura, Sanosuke Harada, Heisuke Todo, and Hajime Saito. Chizuru Yukimura leading Toru Senai get inside and sit opposite side of the men that Toru need to listen.

Toru at the moment that he sit, vow his head to the flood.

"Please Kondou-san, as a father to another, please help me!"

"Senai-san, tell what happened."

"Two week ago, a man enter my house and took my daughter, Chouka." Chizuru and the rest place a serous face. Toru continue the tell. "He's blond hair, red eyes and regal pose. He stayed in the inn in the town that my family live, so I found his name as Kazama Chikage."

Everybody eyes got wide at the name. Chikage have tried to kidnap Chizuru twice and injure Okita and Heisuke in one raid that the Shisengumi had. He work for their enemy and looked like that man got his hand on another girl.

"Wait a minute." Heisuke commented. "We know that he is after Chizuru-chan because she's a demon." Toru opened his eyes, the boy next to him actually is a girl, wait did he said demon? Then he see Shinpachi punching Heisuke really hard in the face. "OWWW"

"Senai, sorry that you have to see that and yes Chizuru actually is a girl that we have under our protection." Kondou tell him.

"Okay. Bur back again what Heisuke-san said is true, Kazama is after Chizuru, because she's a demon. What could make him be after your daughter."

Toru knew that if seeking the help of the Shinsegumi, motivating them to be after an enemy wasn't going to be enough, he had one moment cross his mind that the truth of the birth would be out. He sigh heavily, "Chouka is not my biological child, my wife found her as a infant and we adopted her."

"Is she a demon?" Chizuru asked.

"That's what Chikage was claiming that night." Toru didn't want to go to detail, he was sore about the situation and still don't fell comfortable admitting it.

"Is she?" Hijikata dig into the question that Chizuru ask earlier.

"I'm not sure, okay. Yes, she was a very healthy child, never been in bed due to illness as other children in the town and she can heal faster that others, but for me is not a demon, is my daughter." Toru vow down again. "Please, help me get her back."

Kondou respond to the plead of the desperate father. "Of course, but you have to acknowledge that we are in the middle of war and also we have to protect Chizuru of the demons that are after her.

"That's the thing, if Chikage is after this girl that mean he have to be close to this place, since she's here, right?" Shinpachi mention giving hope to the man.

"Shin, you have to think that maybe he will not be after Chizuru if he got another female demon in his hand."

"Argh! That pervert can't court a woman like a normal man or demon would." Sanosuke scratching his head said.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Apologized for the grammar and composition mistakes that I have made in the previous ones. I'll continue to improve it. Also thanks for the messages that I had received, makes me so happy to know that is being well receive. Less but no least the legal disclaimer; I don't owned Hakuouki or their characters.

Chouka POV's

Chouka have been a captive of this man for 2 weeks by now she remember the moment that when Chouka finally woke up, the reality hit her; she hoped it was a nightmare, yes, it have to be a nightmare. She's not at her room, her house and with her parents. She is in a place that is the opposite, is dark, dusty, and not to forget that she is held against her will by this man that claimed that is a demon. Not only had that he also claimed that she is a demon as well. She wanted to get down of the bed, but she can't, she was tied up to the bed and by looking around noticed that the building is in bad shape. Black spot that looked that got in a fire and "bullet" holes. Clearly was evidence that the war pass-by that area.

"Good! I wondered when you were going to wake up." The voice of the man that she feared, make her realized that he was there. She followed the source of the voice, and notice that was in a corner next to the bed head by his red colored eyes. He approached her and she recoiled in the opposite direction, making him know that she doesn't want him near her. He stops at her reaction.

The first couple of days she have been demanding him to release her, later tried to reason with him and still he keep the same claim that she have to be with her "kind." Chikage keep trying to convince her that she's a demon, she still denied it. By this time she has tried to escape and every time he or his "thugs" move so fast that caught up to her even before she could get even away. Then spend a couple of days tied up and even blindfolded, being punished. Thankfully for some reason her captive have the order to keep her there but not to touch her or harm her. Which is a relief, she thought for once that she would be raped by them. So far that she came to understand, Chikage considered her valuable and think that she was brainwashed or something like that.

By now she's not longer tied, but being watched by this man's lackeys, she thinks today guardian name is Kyo. This one really creep her up. He would point her with his gun every time that she moves. Warning her that he can shoot her and even that being a demon wouldn't die so easily from one shoot could incapacitate her enough to get capture again. At least the other one Amagiri is more polite, but still they don't let their guard down and make sure that she stays in the room until Chikage come back.

She decided to change tactic, she would act complainant, avoiding talking or interacting too much with him and act depressed even to make him think that she have accepted the fact that she can't get away from him. That he has won, that she's weak-minded and that soon would fall for his ruse. She have to develop patience, she also know that he can't easily fooled.

She has been always a good daughter, but one of her qualities that her father had a little trouble was, she was very stubborn. Once she has something in her mind, nothing can stop her, not even her father that she love dearly. Because of her stubbornness that was the main reason that she could go to work at Yuki's family inn, because she insisted. Her parents always wanted to be near them and not to wander into town.

As she sit in that room, that by now hate, her thought start to wander as trying to escape if not physically at least mentally. Are her parents okay? What are they doing now? She need to go back and apologize to Yuki for causing trouble at the inn that day, she remember that she ran off without explanation. Is she going to see them again? She really hopes so.

As she continues, the door opened signally the arrival of her captor, Chikage.

"Anything happened?" Chikage asked Kyo.

"Nah. The same of a couple of days, she's just being there sitting and looking, blankly at the wall or the window." Kyo mentioned as he got up and walk away.

"Very well, go to Amagiri and make preparation to move soon." That statement caught her attention, he's planning of moving her, to where? That could cause trouble, she was studying the place better and thinking of the route to go, once he let his guard down by her submission.

Chikage notice her gaze and continue. Walked closer to her and run his hand thru her hair, making her skin crawl, and saying "Even thou that you, recently "looked" like agree at your new living condition, still need to protect you and take you away from here."

She didn't respond and looked at the other side like trying not to show interest. That could mean more time she have to tolerate this guy and his air of "I'm-the-king" attitude.

Chikage POV's

He knows that she's acting and even notice that she's looking a lot outside the window. She's still trying to escape, that one thing that like about her. She's a true demon, even if she still denied it. She has the pride, that make her never to vow to him, So far since he took her, she haven't please or thank you at him. Hard for him to accept that everything that she does so far only makes him more interested in her. He thought at first of her as a source to save the race, now he has developed some feeling. She look so beautiful is the kimono that he chooses for her. In instance is making him hard not to touch her, that is making Kyo and Amagiri take care of her during the day, but it get worst at night while she sleeps. Her sleeping figure in the futon, tempt him to lie next to her. She needs time to really accept that she was fooled by those humans and that she have a place, next to him. "She will be mine, I need her to see." He whisper at the sleeping form of the woman that he wants.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is a short that I have, until next time. Thanks

Chikage POV

Chikage notice some movements coming from the Shisegumi, for once they keep protecting the female demon Yukimura, but they looked like they are searching. He sent Amagiri to investigate and came with an informant to a room that they have rented for the day. Chikage have been caution that they don't involved Chouka in this war, also not to give any information of her location.

"Tell me Amagiri, what have you gathered?" Chikage question the stout confidant and a loyal one for many years.

"Speak!" Amagiri instruct while pointing at the informant, which is one of the Shisegumi low ranks soldier.

"A couple of days ago a aged man came to head quarters requesting a private meeting with the Kondo-sama." Trembling in the presence of such a imposing characters like Kazama and Amagiri. "He doesn't look like an important official, but after many of the captain have been on the move and questioning store and business for information of you."

"That doesn't surprise me, were enemies." Chikage was about to send the informant away as a useless, but the informant mentioned something that he may haven't image.

"Also questioning about a woman, which they are looking for."

"A woman?" Hearing that caught his attention, could they possibly be after Chouka. Those sickening humans they want Seina, not acceptable.

"Yes, the captain isn't saying much but looked like it has to be connected to the old man, I'm not sure." Chikage remembered that the people that was with Chouka that day, those that she keeps calling parents, but they looked like poor farmer and with no important connection with the government. He needs to make sure that her whereabouts is safe.

"You (pointing at the informant) I need information of the man that you mentioned, also of the woman that their looking for.(Signal to Amagiri) Pay him and get him out of my sight." Chikage see that they have left the room. Get back to smoke him pipe. "Sickening human and their greed for money, willing to betray and sell information like that, more reason why I can't trust them." He commented after Amagiri came back.

"What are you going to do?" Amagiri question the blond oni.

He doesn't respond to the question he looked at the window. He has to move Chouka again to keep her safe. Even thou that his reunion is away from her, but he can't ever be too cautious when it comes to the Shinsegumi. He could take her to his village but him for now have to first made her his bride and ensure the demon kin. He first was waiting that she could see that she belong to him, but the time is running against him and now he have the Shisengumi after her too, he feared that he have to force her to love him. He only hopes that she can forgive him one day. She have to, one day will see all that he do for her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks ECHO for the reviews and the nice comments. I'll try my best to live to the expectations, also good idea. Warning mention of rape and nudeness, will try to keep it in a low.

Legal disclaim, yeah I know is boring and maybe a little annoying but we have to do it, even thou you all know that: I do not own Hakuouki story or theirs characters.

Later that day: Night

Chouka POV's

Chouka is asleep at the bed, nothing out of the ordinary, guard by Kyo and waiting for her captor to show himself for many hours that she's in dreamland.

She fell heaviness in her body like restriction, she try to move and notices that her body is not responding. Slowly opens her eyes, to see the crimson eyes of her prisoner extremely close. Until to her terror she acknowledges that Chikage is on top of her and he was touching her waist area going down toward her thigh, trying to separate her legs. She screams in a panic, after realizing that her kimono is wide opened and she was in her undergarment and move desperately to get her now attacker off of her. But her hands are tied to the bed post.

"GET OFF!" Chouka shriek as she continues to move. Chikage cover her mouth.

"They will never have you, your mine. Filthy humans. . ." Chikage is mumbly words that make Chouka realized that he wasn't talking to her. "They shall not take you away from me." Chouka sees that his eyes are filled with madness, whatever happened today make him snap in the wrong way. The collected, controlling and calculating Chikage that she has seen in these weeks are gone. His out of his mind, she needs to think fast or he will, even the words make her shiver.

She keeps fighting her attacker, but he's too strong and has the advantage of her hands tied. With one hand he punch her in her stomach and she lose the air, as she's trying to gain control of her body due to the blow she feels as his hand move from her mouth and move it to her top undergarment lifting it, now her breast are expose. Tear filled her eyes, Chikage sees that.

"Shhh, please don't cry, forgive me, but you keep fighting me. You don't see that is for the best." Chikage talked as using his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"You . . . are a . . . monster." Chouka is gasping for air and sobbing from the pain. "I . . . HATE YOU!"

"That's okay for now. I know that one day you'll see that I love you." Using the moment he manage to get himself positioned to the moment, that he wanted and Chouka dread. "You're confused, I have to do this."

Chouka closed her eyes and pray for any power in the heavens to save her for the impending situation. She hears a thud, and the pressure of her body lifted. She opened her eyes to see and see Amagiri covering her nudeness and move to the bed post and with a slight movement her hands are free. She get up and see Chikage unconscious in the floor. She

"I'm sorry, I should have notice." Amagiri turn his back, Chouka knew that he was giving her a movement to dress herself, and she does.

"What now?" She asked Amagiri fearing the answer.

Sighting Amagiri respond, "You have to leave."

"Huh?!" Chouka opens her eyes looking deadpan at him.

"I unknown the states that he could will wake up and I hope that he get back to his senses." Amagiri lift Chikage and place him in the same bed that a couple of minutes ago were going to commit a heinous act. He face Chouka and vow, "In name of Chikage I apologizes, I know him for many years, and he normally don't behave like this."

"I think is going to take a while before I can forgive him." Chouka honestly reply. "What will happen to you? Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Miss Chouka, you need to leave and get far away from her now, before he wakes up." Amagiri walk to the door and opened it and later instruct "After the door turn right and straight in the hall theirs a bookcase behind it there's a secret passages that lead to the forest."

Chouka noted that Amagiri was doing gave him a vow, "Thank you Amagiri-sama and I hope to see you again, under better circuntances." She follows his instruction to the letter and 5 minutes lates she's outside alone and free. Ran as fast as she can to get away from the place that now filled her with fear and pain, but also hold a friend that have given her hope and freedom, she only hopes that Amagiri be okay from Chikage wrath. Amagiri can be strong, but still doesn't stop her from getting worried for his safety.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: First, sorry for the long update. The usual happened problem with the computer, then busy with the holidays and so on. Not only to forget the damn writer block, can attack all of us from time to time.

Legal disclaim: I do not own Hakuouki story or theirs characters.

Chouka ran toward the closest city that she can. She doesn't dare to stop in a village, too small and would call the attention fast. Have to remember that Chikage could have already woken up and is after her and the last time gave her enough idea that with her strength is nothing compare to him. So she have to take advantage of the time that she got thank to Amagiri.

Amagiri the gentle red hair giant that tonight became her savior. She is hoping that he be fine and that Chikage haven't done anything to him.

It's really dark and she can hardly see, she's is trying to rely on the moon and the stars hope that the illumination be enough. One thing is certain that she need to keep on moving and make distance of Chikage and herself.

After a couple of hours look like the god is in her side, she sees light down the hill and cautiously walks toward. It's a huge city, must be one of the capitals Kyoto maybe. For tonight she needs a room a place to hide. She remember that she's dress in fine clothing and could be an good and a bad thing, she could give part of the accessories in the inn as payment for shelter, but in the wrong way could call the attention of robbers. She walks looking around and manages to get to an inn, the old lady look kind and accept the kimono as payment. She got to the room and change to the clothes that the innkeeper gave and ate the simple meal that the lie in the bed, but could fall asleep. The idea that Chikage could burst the door down and take her was more than enough to make her wide awake and alert.

Next Morning:

Chouka did fall asleep, briefly, but was enough to help her head to think what to do next. First make sure to know the place that she is and second sell the remaining of the things to find a way to go back home.

She walked and talked to the business owners and sold many of the stuff, without realizing that she caught the attention of the wrong people. As she was leaving the stall after selling the last of the valuable she got pull to an alley. One got her from behind and covered her mouth and one in the front holding a knife to her throat.

"Give the money!" The man in front demanded, Chouka didn't move and the guy with the knife out of patience start to pat her clothing to find the pouch with the coins and once he find it, show it to his partner. "Got it."

"Now, what shall we do with her?" The one holding her asked.

"She's very pretty we could sell her to the Red Light district, bit after we have our fun." The one holding the knife gave a sickening grin and got to her face without a moment leaving the knife out of her throat.

Chouka was sick of the men, she was waiting for a opening and even thou she can get cure because of her demon ability she didn't wanted to walk through the city with a blood stain clothes, could attract attention and to say she wonder if Chikage can still smell her. Just if the guy would move the knife away from her throat, she could do use the defense that her father taught her since a child.

The man starts to get to her obi she notices that he's not holding the knife. She head-butt the man and elbowed the one holding her. One she was release she kicks and punches them. As she once thought the she was winning the man pull his knife and advance to stab her, but was stroke down by a man with a spear. The magenta long hair man in the other end of the weapon have a fierce eyes and her other attacker was cowered in a corner as more men in uniforms enter the alley and take the men away, the injured and the other.

"Are you okay?"

Sanosuke Harada's POV

I was patrolling the street, really thinking going with Shinpachi and Heisuke to Red Light District and get some drink and some women. I really think that we need it after all those weeks looking for the demon that have been harassing Yukimura and apparently kidnap the daughter of a friend of Kondou-san, despite what the Demon Commander think. As I was walking in the business kiosk noticed that in an alley the commotion of a woman fighting two men. I have to give it to her, she is brave and the way that she's moving show got some training or at least experience fighting. One was about to stab her. That can't be allowed, so I stop him and make sure that they got taken to jail. At the end it was only me and the woman, she was shaken up and as any other female that had experience a horrendous episode is entering in a state of shock. Have to give it to her, she's beautiful. Young clearly younger than me, I think could be close to Heisuke age.

"Oi! Are you okay?" Placing my hand on her shoulder that I can feel she was shaking. She was bravely fighting two grown adult, heavier than her and now is shaking like a leaf and being vulnerable. "What's your name? Do you live nearby?" Seeing her state is getting me worried. As I was trying to get her to answer me any question and get her attention out of the shock, then I see that she faint, I move fast and caught her in my embrace. Well look like I have to take her to a doctor or maybe take her to the headquarters. I think Hijikata is not going to be happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Legal disclaim: I do not own Hakuouki story or theirs characters.

Toru POV's

I have search in the city of Kyoto for days. The informant mentioned that Chouka kidnapper must be around here of close. I decided to go back home and gather my Sawaka and to come here in hope that this news could give her hope and bring her back some of her health, enough strength to fight until we get Chouka back.

I informed Kondou-kun of my intention and he promise to keep the men looking for her and her kidnapper and wish me luck in the journey. I hope that when I came back there is more news of her. It worried me what could that man be doing to her. All the scenario that run in my mind make me sick to my stomach and make it hard to eat, even to sleep. But I have to keep strong and even I force myself to eat. Sawaka and Chouka needs me, my family needs me. I will bring her back and make Sawaka happy even if it kills me.

Chikage POV's

I wake up in the bed and notice that Chouka wasn't in the room, as I search for her in the compound, I remember the event last night.

I ALMOST RAPE HER!

My honor as the head of my family Kazama demand that I pay for such act, but right now the fact that she's outside at the mercy of those human that are looking for her is one that occupy my mind. Even to the point that almost forgot that one of my underlings betrayed me and set her free. One person come to my mind; Amagiri.

I can't trust him anymore, but as I have him close to me I know that the rest of his clan will work for me. I will deal with the traitor later after I get her back. For now I'll act the part that doesn't have a clue of what happened. I called my other partner and hope that this one can be more useful and trustworthy. I sent Amagiri to have a meeting with the Imperials and called Kyo come to the room that Chouka was supposed to be, I gave a very simple order; go back to the small village that Chouka lived and see if she have return. I assumed that she could be going back there, to those liar and deceitful human that make her think that she was one of them and her daughter not the less.

"If she isn't there, I wait?" Kyo ask me while playing with that infernal pistol.

"No, I want her to come to me." I respond. Yes, make her come to realization of the true ways of the demons, away and detach of the humans, the same humans that have cause the death of so many of us and even the extinction of her clan. She is the last one of the Suzumori Clan, and still she interacts with them and escapes to be with them. THEM! That could be one responsible of her status.

"How? She ran away." Kyo stating the obvious.

"Get me the woman that raised her. I'll make the situation that she willingly will walk back to me."

"Bait her with the motherly love and force her to be the good daughter, and any other person is in the house, like her father?" Kyo questioned.

"Kill them, just bring me that whore and kill anyone that is in the house. Leave this note in there after you're done. Ohhh another thing . . ."

"What?" As he was walking out of the room.

"Don't mention anything to Amagiri." I glare directly to his eyes and see that he understand the seriousness of the order that I place on him.

As I see Kyo leaving the compound and disappear in the distance. I felt Amagiri entering the room.

"Kyo-kun left in a hurry." Amagiri in a monotone comment.

"Yeah, I send him on an errant. He will be back in a couple of days."

Amagiri is talking of the event of the meeting that I sent him and honestly I can care less of the frivolous and boring subject. My mind is only on Chouka and that she will come back, is just a matter of time. I assumed that she will try to get back to that place, I'll let her run and move and make her fell that she's free and rid of me. The moment that she gets to that house and see the note, she'll come. Right now I have two option or get rid of Amagiri before the "mother" arrive, so he could help her or sent him to another place on a mission and hopefully be occupy enough time so I can get Chouka back, then kill him in front of her as a lesson for the people that betray me.

Chouka POV's

I woke up in a room and see a boy looking at me. Look younger than me and with such innocent eyes. I fell I'm not in danger of him. "What happened?" Asked in a raspy voice, feeling my throat dry and light headed.

"You were attack, later fainted; Harada-kun brought you to headquarter. How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty." The boy hand me a cup with water, which I drank in one gulp. "Thank you, I'm Seina Chouka."

"Yukimura Chizuru." Then I see his eyes widen as he realized something. "Seina? Are by any chance the daughter of Seina Toru?"

"Yeah." Adamant to answer. This couple of week teaches me something is to be wary of the people and their intention. All thank to Chikage Kazama.

I see the boy jump and ran toward the door and hear him calling for someone. "Souji-kun, can you bring Konduo-sama over? It's urgent." I get up the futon and look at her with questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry Seina-chan. But your father was here a couple of weeks ago and talked to our leader Kondou-sama about you being kidnapped."

"Father, was here? Where is he? And mother?" I was bombarding the boy with many questions that he places his hand on my shoulder signaling to calm down.

"All will be answered to you by Kondou-sama."

I nod and got back to the futon, happy. My father was looking for me. All the things that Chikage was telling me were lies and my family love me and wants me back as much as I want to be back. The feeling that this ordeal is getting over and the heavy weight in my mind disappearing. Just thinking that I could be back with mother and father, my home and to talk again to Yuri, listen to her story with her beloved and hopefully listen to the news that she's getting married. I love her like a sister and I feel bad that I ran away from the Inn the way that I did and cause so much trouble. Not to say my parents, they must have been worried sick of my whereabouts.


	10. Chapter 10

Legal disclaim: I do not own Hakuouki story or theirs characters.

Recap: Chikage ordered Kyo to get Chouka's mother and killed anyone in the way. Chouka escape and ended in Kyoto and save by Sanosuke and now in the Shinsegumi Headquarter. While there learned of her father looking for her and Kondou and Toru friendship.

Shinsegumi HQ: 3rd Person POV's

Chouka feel like the nightmare will be soon be over. She is free from the crazed demon that kidnaps her and learned that her parents are looking for her. She always knew not to trust the lies that Chikage Kazama was telling her, but as the weeks passed, doubt stated to build. Since she saw that there was no movement of anyone to save her and rescue her. Wondered is Chiakage was telling her truth, that her parents never really loved her and that they lied about the origin of her life with them. But now she has no doubt, her parents love her and the story of her origin will come from them, and she will believe them.

Chouka was in the inner garden, while the rest of the members are in a reunion. She know that the reunion must be about her, but so far she feel she can trust them, especially Kondou-san, he mentioned that her father was his senpai and that will make sure that she go back home. One thing that keeps her on edge is: Chikage Kazama. He's out there and he knows where her family is. So her fear is that he could be already there waiting for her to come so he can take her away and finish what that night he tried to do. Then her thought jump toward Amagiri. "Amagiri, I hope you be okay?" What Chikage could have done to him? "He must be really mad at you; I really hope he didn't hurt you?" She actually feared the worst case scenario. That he was killed and that because of her Amagiri could be dead. She can't see him with more that admiration and gratitude, that erase those week of him helping Chikage in restraining her of freedom.

Chouka was so entrance in her thought that she doesn't realized that someone was watching her from afar. Sanosuke was admitting that she was beautiful and that his order was to keep her safe of possible that the demon show up to take her and Chizuru. Now the Shinsegumi have two thing that the enemy wants. And is not related to the war that is going on in the country. Maybe Hijikata-san may not think of this, except that they are a mean to be use to win the war, Yukimura to find her father and deal with the issue of the water of life, something that was given to the Shinsegumi by the higher-ups and Chouka because is direct order from Kondou-san. But to protect the innocent and beautiful females (demon or not) was something that give him some sense of honor to say the least.

Sanosuke was surprise that this woman, even spite her fear took front and tried to fight her robber and she showed some basic knowledge of fighting, nothing less from the daughter of the man that train Kondou-san and could be considered the father of the Shinsegumi, next to Serisawa Kamo. She looks lost in her thought and gives him the change to get close to her and start to hear that she's talking to herself. He clearly can't pass on this opportunity.

"You should be careful, this place have many ears and maybe say the wrong thing can lead you to trouble."

Chouka jump at the sound of the man, looking at the man realized is the one that save her from the thieves. She wondered if she's in a place that she should.

"I apologize; I'll keep that in mind." She vow and make the movement to get up and leave.

"Hahaha, sorry if I scared you little lady."

"No, um, your okay, I apologized I should have been in my room. . ." Chouka reply a little red in the face. This guy has one of the most beautiful eyes that she was so nervous to see directly at him.

"NO!" Sanosuke doesn't want her to leave. That his reaction startle Chouka for a second, he regain his composure and continue "I mean, you can be here, sorry if I gave the wrong impression. Is that you were so distracted that I wanted to have my fun."

Chouka POV's

Chouka is embarrassed that he caught her dozed off. He must thought that something was off and came to check on her and be friendly. She can hope that is his intention. But she also reminds herself that she's in the base of operation of the Shinsegumi, samurais and man that are dealing with war and death. That this act of niceness could be him checking her, as asserting that she could be a treat to them, even thou that she could be the daughter of a ally or an old friend of his leader, she's a demon, and demons are in the opposing side killing their comrade. It could be hard to deal with her no knowing how to treat her, as an ally or an enemy.

She wonder if her father mentioned them about her being a demon, and its worries her. It's a thing that at the moments that come back to her family wants to forget. She never thought that she could want to have a normal uneventful life, now more than ever. She realized what her father felt and the reason that he left the samurai life and lived with her mother in a secluded small village. She knew little to none of her father exploit before her and she only knew that he was a soldier or a samurai of a lord and now is a farmer, because he fell in love and wanted to give his bride a peaceful life. As she can see it as anything more than a love story.

Without realizing she dozed off again, and was pull back when Sanosuke wave his hand in front of her face.

"Are you okya?" Sanosuke in a worried voice said.

"Gomen, I was deep in thought." Chouka could only respond, due that it was true.

"It looks like you do that constantly these days." Sanosuke mentioned while scratching the back of his head. "But again I imagine that there's many reason to be like that."

"Well, . . ." Chouka stopped before saying anything else, that the realization of something. "Look like you know that fact about me." She needs to find out something. "Do I have to be worried?"

"Of what?" sanosuke curious at her comment, wondering of what she's going with this.

"That I have you spying on me in my room?"

"WHAT?!" Sanosuke responded in shock at the accusation. "I would never. . ."

"Is that is the first time outside my designated room and that you have to mentioned that means that you have seen me more than time day doing that." Chouka was right that even that they mentioned that she's safe and that they are friends of her father, they will surveillances her, even in the privacy of a room. Not that difference from her kidnapped days with Chikage, well, yes with one difference. They don't see her as a breeding object. Still she could take them any day that Kazama.

Chikage POV

Chikage mood is getting worse by the day; one of the filthy human spy mentioned that their woman that came to the base of the dreaded Shinsegumia couple of days ago. Need to confirm that is not what he's fears. His beautiful and unique Chouka falling into the hand of those human and they being in possession of two female demons is a thought that could only cause more hate toward them. If that true he will go straight and kill every one of them, and claim both Chizuru and Chouka.

But even if that idea haunt him, he have to keep his composure and think of other way. If Chouka is there, at least he know where she is, and if he make any movement could cause her to run away and then go to a place unknown and be more hard to find. So far if she is there, he only have to wait for Kyo to come to the hideout with the woman that call herself, Chouka's mother and make sure that Chouka learn that if she wants her "mother" back unharmed and safe, she have to come back to him voluntarily and marry him immediately. He need to make her his and pregnant with his child, to save the clan and the demons. Also he must deal with Amagiri for his treachery.

"What is taking him so long?" Sitting and the board of the window, smoking his pipe. "Is a very simple task, to bring a weak old female human. I hope he hasn't betrayed me too."


	11. Author's Note and part of the Chapter 11

First I have to apologize for this more than normal delay. I planned to post a new chapter after coming back from vacation. But unfortunately as I came back realized that my computer, the one that normally used to composed and had the stories saved is not working. I can come with many theory of what happened but at the end the computer and the stories are gone.

Now I have to move on and try to re-write the story, at least the last one from memory. I appreciate your tolerance, at this crazy poor excuse of a writer, and still hope to reach a new turning point with the story and that you like it. But to be a little nice I can post here part of what I had manage to compose and remember the best I could. Thank you. -SE

Kyo POV's

I never cared about killing humans,its weary time and war and death is everywhere. Death is death, it doesn't matter if it come from illness, a soldier or me, right? But this mission start to cause trouble. Chikage sound unstable, something that normally is rare, but this couple of weeks have been unstable itself. The kidnap of the demon girl have been a trigger to this day. I honestly careless about lineage, but to Chikage have been something that have been on his mind for years. Especially the constant reminder that our clan are dying, the lack of female demons have been an issues for generations and more in the recent decades with the destruction of the demon clan Yukimura and Suzumori by the hand of the human, due to envy, hate or simple ignorance.

The female demon are so precious that when one is born is guarded by the clan in fear that a rival clan steal her. Some demon have opt to simply get a human woman and have half-demon offspring. Some clan exile the demon for his action, exile to the out-world and be in constant danger of getting their families killed by humans when they find out about their nature. In conclusion our race is exterminating and I know it. But in contrast of Chikage, I accepted that one day, demons will be no more. Our blood is getting spilled by the humans or mixed with the humans.

It remind me of my friend, he was human and had the hope of a time of peace and for his teaching was killed. Make me wonder if his dream would even be realized and even if the human have the right to have peace. One of the reason of helping Chikage and the Imperials, because I own him, well my clan own the Kazama clan for the help. Also of my hatred toward the human, and hatred that I share with Chikage.

So far I have to get to the village and get the woman that raised the demon chick and come back. Simple right? I just a elderly human woman versus a young strong demon male. Well, also I have to kill anyone that is in the house with the woman.


	12. Chapter 11 Cont

As promised here is the rest of the Chapter 11. I simply could live knowing that you have been waiting too long for it.

Legal disclaimer: I do not own the character except mine and I don't make any money out of it. Its a fanfiction and sole purpose is to entertain and in my case to develop my grammar and composition skill.

Toru's POV

I'm a couple of hours distance from my house and to my wife Sawaka. Yuri have been a sweetheart taking care of her during my absence and I have a box of confection sweet from Kyoto I bet she will like. I feel a like bad that I lied to her telling that I was visiting my daughter and that Sawaka could because she fell ill. Sawaka have refuse to speak since that day. I only pray that she does decided to mentioned what she doesn't have to Yuri, but knowing Sawaka keeping the birth of Chouka a secret would be more important for her.

I think that her action is a way to take some of the blame and avoiding saying something that could hurt me. Since she knew how I took the situation into my hand and also I blame myself for it. Considered that I have failed as a man again. Not only failing to give a child, but letting that demon come to our house and take Chouka from us. She should have left me the moment that realized that I could get her pregnant. My faithful Sawaka, I think that I could have been more lucky even if the Gods themselves bless me, I can't ask for a more perfect wife. Sawaka and Chouka had made this fool's life complete and I just want them to be happy and safe. Even if it cost me my life.

While walking the path, I remember that near here was the village that Chouka was born and that her clan was eliminated. I bear my heart heavy for the secrets that I have kept for so many years. A secret that even Sawaka is ignorant of it. A secret that could possibly change the heart of Chouka and Sawaka, to the point that they will hate me.

Time Skip very near to the house.

I continue toward my house, happy to see wife and sad because I going back without my daughter. Even after I promise my wife I was coming back with Chouka. But I have to come and take Sawaka to Kyoto with me and hope that the change will help her. Beside I can't expect Yuri to take care of her without knowing when this nightmare is going to end. Yuri is young and for I heard of Chouka is also in love, maybe is dating him.

I'm at the doorstep of my home and notice a shadow in the trees. I'm a old samurai, but still can see when someone if spying and this feeling that I have alert me to get inside and ensure the safety of my wife and my daughter's friend. I get inside and I see Yuri sitting next to Sawaka.

"Toru-san, your back?!" Yuri exclaimed happily. I make the motion signally to be quiet. I bet Yuri think that I'm referring not to wake Sawaka.

"Yuri" I'm careful with my words, "Don't talk, I need you to listen to me and do me a great favor."

Yuri nod and she listen to the instructions that I have placed her. "Outside is a shadow looking at the house and I need you to leave the house by the back and don't make a noise. Run as fast as you can and go to the village constable and ask for soldier to come over here."

"And Sawaka-san?" She asked in a very low voice and looking at my sleeping wife.

"She's still to ill and I think you can get there faster alone." I would be the very first one to suggest to take Sawaka with her, but if I want her to live she have to do it alone. It pained me the idea of Sawaka dying, but I can imagine a innocent girl like Yuri dying with a life ahead of her. Also I bet Sawaka would think the same and save the young one before us, a old married couple.

"They will see me as I leave . . ." I interrupted her before she finish the sentence.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that he doesn't notice you." I mentioned her as I direct her to the back of the house. Gave her a package and guide her out. "Now go!"

I close the exit and walk straight to our and a sleeping Sawaka. I see her sleeping, possibly this will be the last time, but as I said before I'll do what it take to keep them safe. "Forgive me, I'm such a petty man, I'm selfish and make you be by my side for to much. But I love you and thank you for seeing me, falling for me, make me your husband and the father of your daughter. Forgive me for not bringing Chouka here as I promise." I kiss my wife forehead and grab the sword and walk out the house.

I walk out and scream, "I know your here, show yourself!"

"Well, well, a human that could see me, I'm embarrassed." Kyo jump down from the tree that he was surveillance before taking action. "I thought I was doing a good job." Kyo place a large smile. "But I can correct this real fast." He pull his gun and point it at Toru.

"Why are you here?" Toru asked

"I can under the order to bring the woman."

"Your master already kidnapped my daughter!" Toru feel his anger growing and tight the grip of the sword.

"Not the demon, I came for the woman that raised her."

"HUH?!" Toru is confuse, they now are after his wife. "I'll not let you get to my wife!" Toru get in his fighting stance.

"You human are a little dense, but what make you think that you can fight a demon that especially one that have a pistol." Kyo start to shot and Toru started to dodge and in some moment deflect the bullets.

"I'm impress! A human that have that speed, I remind me of the annoying Shisengumi with the spear. I can't remember his name."

"Sanosuke Harada! What you want with my wife?" Toru respond. Continuing to deflect and dodge the bullets and attack that Kyo was doing.

"Chikage want her to make Chouka come back to him, since she escape." That news really surprise him, his daughter is free from them. That gave him a feeling of happines and that was the moment of distraction Kyo was waiting for to deliver the killing shoot. Toru knew that he was going to die and prepared for it, but the bullet didn't hit him. When he realized what happened Sawaka was falling to the floor. Toru eyes widen, no, no, no, NO!" SAWAKA!"

"Toru" A weak Sawaka speak his name.

"Hold on, help is coming!" Toru looking at his wide and see as the blood start to spore and getting the front of her yukata wet. Sawaka place her blood soak hand at his face. She know that she's going to die. "It's okay, it's okay Toru." Toru face with his love blood and mix his tears. He know also that she's going to die, but still hold a little hope that she won't.

"Sawaka, I . . . "

"Shhh, I know I heard you earlier."

"I failed . . . "

"No, my love, you have never failed me, I trust you and I know that Chouka will come back. I'm the one that should be sorry for being selfish."

"Sawaka . . ." Toru sob. " I love you"

"And I love you." And like that Sawaka body goes limp and she passed away. Toru place his wife gently on the flood that it have a large pool of blood surround her. "We'll be together" He get up, grab his sword, and ran toward the murderer.


	13. Chapter 12

I know that I do this many times, but I apologize to make you wait for any new post. I love ya, for your patience and loyalty. I have many stuff to do and now with the personal matter that have been going on. But let me assure you that I have been keeping this story on my mind and I want to give you some resolution of this. That you must hate me by now, with the cliffhanger and the question of what's going to happen, not to remind the long waits. Again thank you.

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own the Hakuouki, except for my OC. I don't make any financial gain out of this.

Chouka's POV

Chouka was getting ready for bed and was thinking of all the events that have happened on that day. The letter that she wrote to her parents and the walk in the city of Kyoto to go to the shire and place some prays for a safe travel and good health to her new friends and people that are helping her.

Chouka was getting closer to the charismatic general Harada Sanosuke, he can be really charming and all. But she still feel that he was holding something. Well, she have to do the same. He was assigned to look after her and protect her. She assumed that his friendliness was part of his job and that she should not take it seriously, since she will leave and possibly never see him again. He's a general of a group that have a ill reputation, she have learn that much in her stay in Kyoto, they are fighting for the shogun.

She was waiting for the word that she could leave and try to get any information of her parents in their home. Kondou-sama already sent her letter to her village and to communicate that she was found and safe. Promising that the information is only getting to her family. She feel that the nightmare soon will be over and she can be again with her parents, living like before all this happened. One thing haunt her at night and is Chikage. She could still have night-terror that Chikage be to get room and take her away into darkness and suffering. She doesn't know what to fear more those blood red eyes or his deep voice. She see him in her nightmare like a monster.

So many thing on her head, so many fears and worries, but she must not cause any problem to the people that are helping her, Must not cause any problem to Sanosuke, she feel that after what happened with Chikage that night she's not worthy of anyone. She could lead them to their doom and she can't let that continue to someone that are innocent of all this. Sanosuke is kind, brave and good fighter and she must remove him of her heart before he get more implanted in there and can't get out. She could wonder if her father would think of him and if mother would like him to even call him "son." NO! She can't have those thoughts. She can't have dreams of a future with him. He must think of her like a bother of his real work, fighting and dealing with the problems of the imperials, not babysit a woman that was weak to be kidnapped by his own enemy.A nobody with no title and power that could be worthy of becoming his wife.

With those thought she fall to sleeps.

Sanosuke's POV

I'm guarding the door that lead to Chouka's room. I can hear her moving in the futon and whimpers. Another nightmare, she have been having them a lot. Even if I want to get in and chase those nightmare away, I can't. I fell in love with her, but feel like she's avoiding me. Maybe she know and don't share those feelings. I know how to seduce a woman to bed and all. I have bedded enough, but with her I feel like a newbie on this. I slide a little the door to see her room and see her fighting her demons that torment her at night and still can't do anything. Shinpachi already told me that she soon will leave the compound and go back to her place. That's what she need, to leave this place, live her life and find a husband that can be with her and forget about all this.

"Sanosuke" Chouka whisper, but I can hear my name. I can't control myself anymore, and got inside her room and place my hand on top of her forehead. she flinch and then she calm down. When I was about to leave. She hold my and and with pleading eyes. "Stay, don't leave me!" My eyes widen to those declarations.

"Choka . . . go back to sleep." I can simply tell her. Try to move away, but some force stop me.

"I'm sorry to be a bother, I know you don't want to be here." I'm shocked she think that I don't want to be here. "Do you hate me?"

"Of course no, I don't hate you, I . . ." No, I should confess, I shouldn't open up to her. Let her go Sanosuke, let her go!

"I love you, Sanosuke." She confessed and place her soft hand on my cheek and look at me with those bright eyes, without any hesitation.

I can't, I can't stop loving her, I know I have to let her go, I have to reject her and free her of the suffering that could befall on her, call me selfish, a bad man. But I'm in love and she confessed to me. I don't care she's a demon, I see her as a angel. Beautiful inside and out. I lower myself that our faces are close and then, slowly place my lips on her. I can feel her blushing and the heat of her body rising. She have soft lips, the softest I have been kissed and I feel like I have been wasting my time with the other women. This one is the one that I was waiting. Something in her attract me and make me get close to her. After the kiss, "I love you too Chouka Seina." I hug her and run my hand through her hair and we fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Legal Disclaimer is boring and tiring I know but I have to do it either way. I do not own or make any profit for the Hakuouki. Also please understand that English is not my native language and have been trying my hardest to make it as proper and easy to understand. So, you can expect many grammar and compositions mistakes and I apologize in advance.

Sanosuke POV's

The days after the confession have been like a dream. Sanosuke and Chouka have been getting to know each other better. Chouka would be making bento box so Sano could take it with him on patrol, bid him good luck and welcome home at the entrance of Headquarter. Shinpachin would be making fun of him, making comments that the "Great Sanosuke, got wimped." But even if embarrass him, he can't deny that he was head over heel in love with her and that he was happy. He was avoiding doing anything sexual with her, yes, he want to, but he sees her too pure and innocent, and he with his past. Well let say he felt dirty next to her. The women, the drunken night on the red district and of course all the people he had killed. He love her and he can give his good night kiss to her. He have been controlling himself and he is at his wits end. But still too soon and another reason would be that Chouka have told him what Chikage Kazama tried to do to her. He wanted to find that demon and kill him and dismember him until there's nothing left of his existence.

He's worried that she got traumatized by that. He want to claim her for himself, make her his woman and wife. But he know he have to wait, she's especial. Well and not to say he want to talk to her parents and ask permission to court her and be officially her boyfriend. He didn't had a family and wanted one soo much as a child. What he remember of what his mother told him as a child. She got pregnant and didn't saw his father after years later. To see him, married and with a child of his own. Of course his father didn't wanted to know anything of him and would send money to his mother. Later his mother got ill and died and when they contacted the father he sent him to Kondo-san, and the samurai school and the rest is history. He never knew his father's name and every time he would ask, his mother refuse to give it. She took to her grave his father identity. But now, he can care less about it and he want to build a new family with Chouka Seina and her family.

He finish is patrol and is heading toward HQ, toward Chouka. At eyesight distance he sees her and she's smiling at his waiting for his approach. Then like in slow motion see a messanger talk to her and she reply and get the envelope that he have and see the messanger leave.

Chouka POV's

As I was waiting for Sanosuke to come to the entrance, I hear a man talking, "Are you Seina Chouka?" I give a simple reply, "Is for you from SatoriYuri." From Yuri! and message from her. I get the letter and thank the messanger, and see him leave. I decided to open the letter and start reading:

Dear Chouka-chan

I'm wanted to write you sooner, I was worried of your safety when we all learn that you were kidnap, but elated to hear a today that you are safe with the Shinsegumi. But I sorry that this letter have to come with heavy news, I don't want to give all the detail on this letter but I can only say is your parents house were attacked and your mother died as result of that and your father is missing. Many assumed that he is after the murdered of you mother. But still our men in the village are looking for him, and my family is making the funeral arraignment for your mother. She's going to be bury in 7 days. I hope that you can receive this and come on time.

My most sincere condolences, your best friend Yuri

I can't believe it! MOTHER'S DEAD! FATHER'S MISSING! I thought this nightmare was over, I escape Chikage, I have Sanosuke by my side and now this. Am I curse? Why my mother? Why attacked my house? So many questions and tears where flowing that didn't realized that Sanosuke ran to me and hold me before I drop myself to the floor. He's asking me what's wrong and give him the letter. He hold the letter and read it with one hand and hold my crying self with the other. This is too much and I feel my conscious fading and all goes dark.

Sanosuke POV's

I take to Choka to her room and ask Chizuru to keep her company while I go to Kondou-sama and deliver the news of the Seina's family. Kondou-sama face turn serious after reading the letter. "How's Chouka-san?"

"What can you expect? She got kidnap, escape (avoid the mentioned of the attempted rape, I think that if Chouka told me that she didn't want any others to know) and when she though all was over, that bastard do this."

"Sanosuke, you don't know that it was him. . . "

"It have to be his handiwork. Too many coincidence to be considered another thing." I mentioned almost in a shout. Chouka must be destroyed and I don't know if I can help her. I feel like a failure. I got caught up in the bliss of being in a relationship with her, that actually forgot that we are still in war and that this was supposed to happened. I should have imagine sooner and tried to bring her parents back to Kyoto and to safety. To be reunited together and happy.

"What . . . Chouka is going to do?" Kondou-sama asked as he give me back the letter.

"I think that she would like to go to her home and be there for her mother's funeral. But one thing concerned me."

"That Chikage Kazama is waiting for her to appear and kidnap her again?"

I simply nob, true, the idea that she could be walking to that demon's trap. Maybe that's his plan, make a situation that could have force Chouka to leave the safety of the Shinsegumi and into his hands. She's a demon, but still the woman I love and I know that Toru Seina may have gave her the basic to self-defense, as the man being a retired samurai may have done. Seina knows the danger that the woman face and would have show Chouka to defense herself, but Chikage have the strength, the height and the experience on his side. Chouka got kidnap already and can be again. And I feared that if that happens, this time Chikage would finish what he started and rape her, use her as a breeding machine to produce his children. NO! I rather die that let that demon do that to her.

I want her to stay here and be safe. But knowing her heart, she would like to go and give at least her last good-byes to the woman that she have known and called mother for all her life. I want to explained to her that Chikage must have done that to trap her, but for now I can only wait for her to wake up and see what she want to do on this situation.

"Have to go back to her, I'll inform you of her later." I bow and leave his room and o back to Chouka's.


	15. Chapter 14

Authors note:Thank you for your great patience and tolerance. This chapter is dedicated to a happy energetic boy that was called to heaven too soon. RIP "E.M." 2012-2018 "Your daddy and parental family are gonna missed you a lot and always gonna love you."

Legal Disclaimer: Do not own Hakuouki, the series, the characters (except my OC) and the original plot. I also don't make any money of doing this. I simply do it on the time that I can and I apologize to the ones that have to wait such a long wait for them. Also Apologize in any grammar or composition error.

Amagiri POV

Since that day Chikage must suspected that I let Miss Chouka escape, he have been reserve to give any information and order to me. He order Kyo to do an errant and didn't even told me what was about. So far he have been telling me to go to the humans meetings in his stead. He have always been reserve and act so regal, but I keep seeing that little boy that have seen the things that his father and others demons have done to protect their village and even have to help the human in this war, to maintain the safety and protection of our kind. Others demons refused to get involved and had paid with their village destroyed and their people killed. He hates the fact that he have to help this humans to have an "advantage" in war, those same humans that he know that can back stab his clan "treaty" and kill them off. You may think that demons are stronger that humans and that we can kill them at ease, but what we lack is number, that number that the human overcome us like 100 to 1. Our odd is against us, and I know that I have to keep Chikage on check and ensure that as he is not doing nothing hasty, he can't endanger the pact that the Kazama Clan have done to the Satsuma-Choshu. I have to look after his actions and anything that can place that balance in risk of falling into chaos.

I ended the meeting with no incident and goes to the palace and see that some people are tense. I can simply guess that this is Chikage doing, and alas the confirmation at the moment I enter his room. The disarray, is minimal, but for a man like him, clearly mean that his mind states is out of control. I even see a food tray, the food untouched, in the table. "Do you have no like of the dinner today?" I ask to see any reactions from him. I see no movement from him in the spot that he is. I walk a little closer to him, he make no acknowledge of me getting top him. "Do you need me to call the maid and get her to clean the place and take the food away?" Again nothing, I starting to think what he is thinking, he must be thinking that I have betrayed him, his longer ally and so what you can call him friend. But I was thinking of him, what he would feel if he would have done that act against Chouka. What would have happened to the Chikage that I admire and respect. The guy with his demon pride and his desire to protect and give a peaceful life to his clan and village. But this man is not like that, he is blind to a feeling that maybe he is unfamiliar to and that's the reason that he behave that way. I want to help him better and sometime to help him I have to do stuff that goes against him. All for his own good, I have to snap him out of that state. "Seriously, Chikage your behaving like a spoiled brat, not like the head of the Kazama Clan."

Then I feel a pain in the chest and see that Chikage is not longer in the spot, he have used his demon power and got behind me and see his bloody hand out of my chest. I have vowed to help him and be by his side until my last breath, if this is my end, as sad as it may, I accept it. Since that day I made that promised I knew my life was in his hand. If he doesn't trust me or doesn't want me around this is what he have to do. Maybe I have mistaken and his states is not for her, is for me. He's showing his pain and mourning to a long time friend and servant.

As I fall to the ground, to my death. I can't see his face, I would have liked to, but maybe all wishes of a dead man can't be fulfilled entirely. So I leave it at that. Good-bye Chikage. Good-bye Chouka, sorry I couldn't help you more and good luck.

End POV

The body of Amagiri is in the floor with a hole in the chest. Is hard to kill a demon, not impossible. For a man like Chikage and his power is possible, Amagiri could have killed Chikage if he wanted to, he have more power and strength of his clan. But his loyalty was his undoing and he is dead. Chikage mind is in a shamble, one side ask him why? Amagiri have been loyal and a great asset, that side telling him that Amagiri was right on his action that it was Chikage that needed to be stopped; and the other side was happy that the guy that could stop him in him mission of getting his love back is dead, a fitting death for that traitor. But why his face is full of tears. Why is crying like a small boy and bow hugging the dead, cold body of a once considered friend.


	16. Chapter 15

Author's note: The irony I have to be in a hospital to be able to make this chapter. I have been really busy with real life and all. But I appreciate all that have follow this story, even with all the possible grammar and compositions error in it. This story have gone far, and all I can say is thank you.

Legal disclaimer: I don't own the manga or the anime. Is a fanfiction and the intention is for entertainment only.

Chouka's POV

The couple of days have been in a haze. The news of her parents is one that hurt so much and simply don't know what to do. She want to go back home and see that her mother remain be bury properly and see if she can find her father. But Kondou-sama have talked to her and warned that the possibility that this have been Kazama doing to force her out of her protection and into a obvious trap. Her brain tells her that he is right. Sanosuke have been a sweetheart being here all this time next to me. Me a naive fool that thought one moment that after being saved of Chikage all was going to be back to normal. Me, a woman that have no experience in the love department, while Sanosuke, for what I have heard of the soldier, he have his vast experience with women. Me, that is a demon, not a human and that will cause more trouble that I'm worth.

I feel depress and alone. My parent lied to me, my boyfriend sees me as a small child to babysit and this soldiers are at war with 2 strike against them, many people are either afraid of them or hate them, also their own colleague sees them inferior (they do the most dangerous part of the work for their sake) and they have to protect me against a enemy that have more power that them. I feel pathetic and powerless. This kind of thought my mother would take me away of, but she's not here, she got killed because of me. With does thought I continue to the late at night. I have to disappear, leave the Shinsegumi alone to concentrate in the war and not babysitting me. I have to get away of all, Sanosuke will eventually get bored of me and move to a more experience woman and maybe a normal human that can give him a family and peace. If he continue to be with me he is going to follow my mother and possible father fate.

Misery, pain and sorrow. Feeling that continue in my head as I start to dress up. Looked like Sanosuke is out on a meeting with the other generals, hope to take this time to make my move. I have decided to end this and finish this wave to events. My death is the only solution I can see. With my dead will not only free me, will free them too. I'm sorry father if your still alive, maybe by now your be angry that mom is dead and maybe is blaming me. Maybe is the reason he went missing. He doesn't want to deal with me.

I'm done dressing and start to sneak out of the room. A hand grab me at the threshold and pull me inside again. Is Sanosuke and his eyes are shining that gold color that ran my blood cold. He is angry.

"What do you think your doing?" his voice whisper so close to my face and I froze. I have seen Sanosuke in his serious face in battle or in patrol, but this face is telling me that he is not only serious, he knows what I was gonna do.

"I have to do it, I'm just a burden, a curse. . ." he pins me to the floor, his body on top of mine and make me see his face.

"You were going to kill yourself?!" his voice rise a little.

"Sanosuke . . . I. . ." he doesn't let me even finish a sentence.

"I know that your in pain, but please remember that you have me and I love you. I need you." Sanosuke look shift from my eyes to my lips. "I can't lose you."

"I can't make you guys suffers anymore by my existence. Beside I know you don't love me. You haven't made any move to me, you don't sees me as a woman, right?"

"Who gave you that idea? You have no idea all the self-control that I have to pull just not to jump you and take you every night, even now I want to make you my woman!" his face turn red as the confession he just gave me. But continue, "But the one that feel that doesn't deserve you is me. My hand are dirty with the blood of all the people I have killed."

"I'm a demon, and see what happened to my mother and father. I'm a curse, I'll will bring you only pain if you stay with me." tears start to fall.  
"You think I care that your a demon, I don';t see you like that. To me your the woman I loves, beside is my choice to take this pain and I want to take it. Because I love you." I feel his fingers wiping the tears from my eyes. "I know this is not the moment to do this to you, considered all that have happened to you, but can I love you." He removed himself from me and I see that he is panicking, "But is all right is you don't want to, I'm sorry, I feel like a horrible man for even asking you this."

I see his love now and understand better now. He was being considerate of me to a point that I can't feel only love for him, I see that my dead couldn't solve nothing. I was being selfish and a coward to think like that. Sanosuke loves me, I know my parents too and all this is not my fault. It dawn me, Chikage is the one that have done this NOT ME. If I die he win in a way and I'm not gonna let him not anymore.

I close myself to the panicked Sanosuke and give him a kiss, he stop moving and feel his hand covering my cheeks and the kiss deepens, "Yes, Sanosuke"

"HUH?" Sanosuke's face looked confused to my answer.

"Yes, Sanosuke I want to be your woman and please take care of me."

He lift me up, princess style and place me gently on the bed and he lie next to me and we enjoy a night of love and passion. I was nervous and I could see that even Sanosuke being a experience as he is was shaking, he was nervous and that calm me a little. I felt many thing that night. Between all the emotions that was running raw in the beginning. The confessions and the clarification of our feeling and the confirmation of that love. He was as gentle as he can be. He apologized when he saw me in a moment of pain, but later we let every thing go out and at the end we ended up tangle in the sheet, completely naked and hugging each other, this moment that wanted to last forever.

(I tried to make it suitable and not a lemon, I know that many would like it, but there are thing that are better leave to your own imagination)


	17. Chapter 16

Authors Note: Wow, two chapter in a couple of days apart. I hope you all enjoy this one. I may be planning this story soon. Well see, as I said not sure.

Legal disclaimer: I do not own the manga, the game or the anime of Hakuouki. It's a fanfiction and is for entertainment.

Chouka couldn't go to her mother funeral, Kondou-sama as many of the Shinsegumi warned her that must be a obvious act to make her get out of her safety and into Kazama trap. Not to say that the road wasn't safe anymore. The war was raging and now a new menace was in play, the furies. A group of men that drank a strange liquid that they called Water of Life and they had the power of the demons and also a horrible side effect. Bloodlust, they could get crazed by the smell of blood. The Shinsegumi are also experimenting with that many ignored, one of those that didn't knew was Chouka. Sanosuke was making sure that secret stay like that to her. Chizuru and Hijirikawa was developing their own feelings (the original story plot).

Sanosuke was concerned that if Kazama was after Chouka more that ever, Sannan would be after her as well. Since he have made mentions of making experiments with the blood of Yukimura and Suzumori Clan (only survivors Chizuru and Chouka). But Kondou-sama given direct intructions that Chouka should not be involved, since he promised to her father that she was going to be handed back to him. The problem was that Toru Seina was missing and his wife dead and buried. No one know what happened to him and feared the worst.

Have happened 2 weeks of that night. Sanosuke and Chouka was now sleeping in the same bed and made Kondou-sama that they are a couple and considered themselves married. Chouka is Sanosuke's wife to the eyes of all the Shinsegumi. Chouka was sad in a way that her parents aren't around but she have Sanosuke and that was a little consolation that have keep her sane. She's happy, but still sending correspondence to her best friend to see if anyone over there have any news of her father. No news so far. Yuri and some of the village have help clean and repaired the house and bury Sawaka Seina. Yuri did understand the reason of Chouka not going and she was okay, she even told Chouka not to show up in the village if that could cause more danger to her best friend.

Chouka was woken by a sharp pain in the head and the urges to vomit. She leave the room and ran to the bathroom area. After that she came back to see her loving husband up of bed and waiting for her.

"Honey, are you okay?" Sanosuke asked holding her hand.

"Yes Sano, must be something I ate, but I feel much better now. Don't worry it still too early go let go back to bed." Chouka reply with a slight smile and place herself in the bed.

"Chouka. . ." Sanosuke was looking for the right words to ask her. "Do you think you may be with child?"

Chouka opened her eyes wide, she must admit that they haven't been careful, and that they have pretty much share the bed almost every night. The possibilities are there. "I think is too early to think of that Sano, we could wait for a little while until we are sure of it."

"Either you are or not with child, I will love you and will receive any baby from you with all my love." Sanosuke tells her while giving her a hug and cuddling in the bed close together.

"Even if is a demon?" Chouka asked.

"It will be my child, demon or human regardless. I love you no matter that, I thought we already talked about this honey." Sanosuke kiss her. "Let try to relax the little time we have before going to do our chores.

The idea of a baby now is a scary one, not because they don't love each other. Is more for the war and the demons. Sanosuke have to make sure Chouka stay relax and calm. If Chouka is in fact pregnant with his child he have to think now more that ever in a way to get her away from all this and protect them. He must talk to Konduo-sama of any idea to move her in secret safe and away. Even if that mean he have to quit the Shinsegumi and abandon them. Chouka and his possible child need him more that ever.

Chikage's Place

Chikage was in a rage, Kyo haven't show up in week. That he had to rely of humans to check his progress to he learn that Kyo failed in the order he gave. The woman that raised his beloved was killed and the man was missing. Chouka have been out of his grasp for a month and that was driving him more enrage by the day.

"I'm surrounded by impotence and traitors." Chikage mentions as he destroy more his room. Then he face one garment that Chouka was wearing when he kidnapped her, he placed it on the wall close to his bed. "My love, I know I made a mistake, but it was that idiot of Kyo. I told him, BRING her to me alive. But he killed her and now I have a group of men trying to find your human father. But don't worry Kyo will pay and I'll present to you his body and then, you will see that I'm innocent and that I love you." He caress the gown and look at it with loving eyes as he is actually talking to her. "You'll see that I'm the only one that can protect you and love you. I'll make you happy and will get rid of those Shinsegumi and we will live in peace in our village, with our demon kind and build a family."


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Toru doesn't know about the relationship of Sanosuke and Chouka. He only know that Chouka still in danger, but escape from Chikage. Also here Sanosuke is almost 10 year older that Chouka.

Legal disclaimer: I don't own the Hakuouki, the manga, anime or the game. I know is tiring to do this but it have to be done. Thank you.

Toru's POV

My early life have been a normal one. Growing in Kyoto with my family, the name Harada Toru from the Sarada family, one of the low ranking samurai family, but still a samurai family. My father training me, my mother in the house and Sawaka one of the servant girl. I only saw her as that a service girl, she was assigned to clean the household assisting my mother. Sawaka was taken to our house due that her family were dead and no one wanted her. As I grew up and started to work for the Damyo of the region, I was injured in one fight and the one that help me the most in my recovery was Sawaka and started to see her in a new light. To the point I notice that she was getting prettier by the day. I fell in love with a girl that could provide nothing of value to my family and have not even a name to back her up. But still I started to talk to her more and our love started to bloom. My mother wasn't happy to learn that and my father being a low ranking samurai was ambitious and wanted me to find a more suitable fiance to up our family name. Sawaka became the woman I only wanted. I talked to him, he didn't want to but accept to give me a opportunity to prove my commitment. I thought that if I worked harder and proven that I could rise without the need of name I could get Sawaka and father would allow us to marry. That I did, worked harder, trained and all for her. I was raising within the ranks of my Damyo, even if the others didn't like it. I was even one of the generals with my own group of men to command. Even found the village of the demons named Suzumori, and the damyo was very pleased that gave me a large sum of money and that I could ask for any favor that shall be granted. My father and mother really were pleased and I was closer to gain my love. I didn't care do anything else as long I get Sawaka.

One day I heard that father was going to send Sawaka to another house and marry her to another servant. For what I see my father wasn't going to honor what he told me. He was planning behind my back. Sabotage my happiness and love. All the thing I was doing was for nothing, he will never accept her. If he wasn't to keep his word, I shouldn't keep mine and call myself his son. Harada Toru I shall never be known, my name should be Seina Toru, then Sawaka and I start anew. I gather what I could and left the house and the family name.

Sawaka and I moved to Edo, as a farmer and his wife and with the money I had bought a piece of land and start to work the land. There I met Kondou Isami and the rest of the guys. That time they were just some farm boys that wanted to be samurais and no school was accepting them. Kondou never back down and with my help made that little place that helped them. Life really make weird twist and I met Harada Sanosuke, unknown to him, he's the bastard child of my father and a geisha of the red light district. I knew about it when he was born, but my pride of that time stopped me to see him as a sibling and help him when needed help. Ironic that my father manage to have male children to pass his name and the family. Me disowned for a servant and his other a bastard that I know my mother wouldn't accept. I started to train Sanosuke to fight, even gave him a lance. Saw his abilities and admire that. If he would have been with my family he would have made father proud. But now he have to live with all the struggles. I learned to love him in a way, but to keep my distance of him. He doesn't need to know, I think that knowing the whole truth would cause him pain. The rejection of his own father, the hatred of my mother, and his mother uninterested, since she didn't glance a second to sent him here. But to be honest I never met the woman, maybe was a loving mother and thought of giving him a better life, away of the red light and the passionate nights, like the night he was created.

The last message I got from my mother was to let me know that father died and that all his states was passed to a relative, that they allow her to live in the house until the time she dies. That's okay, I knew for a long time he would never accept my decision. I knew the consequences of my choices.

Then the rest is history, Sawaka found Chouka and we raised her. Then that damn demon show up and took her away. I didn't had any other option to look for Kondou and ask for help. I saw Sanosuke, he turn out fine. Make me proud and also saw he still keep the lance I gave him.

All this at the end doesn't matter, Sawaka is dead and I failed to keep her alive, even failed to bring our daughter back to her. I hate myself, but I hate more the demon that killed her and the demon that sent for us. The same demon that is after my daughter. If I have to sell my soul to the devil I will. So far I get a chance to kill them and then reunite with my beloved in the heavens.

My body hurts so much, but compare to my heart it's nothing. All that I'm doing now is for Chouka and Sawaka. I wrote a letter to Sanosuke and one to Chouka. I will send them at the time I think it should be. I hope Sanosuke can take care of Chouka in my stead and Chouka have a happy life.


End file.
